The present invention generally relates to protective means for blades of an aircraft and more particularly to an inflatable double layer bag for protecting the blade of an aircraft.
The blades of a propeller of an aircraft are usually quite long and thin with sharp end points. It is difficult to package such articles for mounting, shipping and storing purposes. Furthermore, these blades are quite cumbersome to manipulate for maintaining a predetermined angular position and alignment for balancing purposes. The storage and shipping of these blades is quite hazardous to the blades as well as to the people handling such objects. Besides, such blades must be assembled in sets of packages for storage and shipment after a carefully matched set for a given rotor installation has been assembled, with each blade packaged in its own individual container. It is thus desirable to have a protective cover for blades which can be used for storage and shipping purposes without doing any damage thereto and to improve the handling thereof.